


Eyes on the Prize

by Sorry4TheSin



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry4TheSin/pseuds/Sorry4TheSin
Summary: Bloodhound has a crushy on Loba lady and they laugh together making Mirage a 3rd wheel.For the 31 day challenge!! Late as usual... pfft don't mind me lol.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Kudos: 20





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Bloohound cuz their voice is a little harder for me to get behind than say Mirage or Wattson but hope you like it hon hon. 
> 
> Just soft Bloothunder thoughts on Loba :3
> 
> Also I'm posting art for this challenge on my twitter!! If I happen to actually finish a piece I'll drop my @.

"Going to loot over there. If you need me you know where to find me."

Loba Andrade. 

Such a strange woman. I can't help but admire her devotion to slatra. Her head is still clear despite all of the dramatíkin occurring between her and the other legends. A couple nights ago Revenant had made some sort of peace treaty with the young woman but she still remains vigilant, dare I say paranoid when outside of the games. When competing she remains on alert but this feels more natural, as if she was built for the hunt.

"I will follow. We must remain aware, a squad passed through here not long ago."

Their tracks are fresh, matting down the grass where they once tread. "About a minute ago. A full squad" I tell her.

"How lovely. Does this mean we don't have to respawn Mr. Mouth then?" She says enthusiastically.  
"Hey- you know I can hear you thigh highs?"  
"Did you know I don't really care?"  
Mirage and Loba... do not get along as well as I thought they would. Mirage is quiet fond of her, ehm... he made that quite obvious during this match but unfortunately Loba doesn't seem to return his feelings. It's quite sad for him but I understand her point of view. She's been a lone wolf since she was but a cub, settling down for someone now is no easy task. 

Oh- and they're still bickering.  
"Ms. Andrade-"  
"Blood, love call me Loba, L, whatever. Just not Andrade. Or Ms. for that matter."

"Ms. - Ah- fyrirgefðu mér, Loba." I look over and a smile is plastered on her face. Ahh, I'm getting flustered again! I find myself feeling ashamed- no vandræðalegur, more often when I'm around Loba. I'm not sure why but I don't really mind it. I wish just my suit wasn't so warm sometimes.(Gotta stay hydrated sksskk)

"Loba I believe it's in our best interest to revive Mirage. I know he can be a pain but-"  
"Heyy, am not! Really Bloodhound? I've known you since like the beginning of time! Whose side are you on?" he interrupts me. Is he not dead? Why is there a communication channel between us and the respawn ship?

"Now that I think of it maybe we shouldn't." I laugh a little at my own joke and to my surprise Loba joins in with a chuckle. She's laughed at little remarks I've made here and there but it still surprises me each time, heh.

"Well we're already here so we might as well Houndie. Power in numbers and what not. Just- if I'm down I want you to be the one to pick me up, ok?" She says light heartedly.

"Understood." Loba pulls the respawn card out somewhere and begins the respawn process when I sense a shift in the air.  
"There are other squads here. Two I believe."  
"Now? Really?"  
"Yes. Above us. Pull off the rez Andrade. I'll deal with them."  
"Hey save some for me Bloodhound hahaa" Not now Mirage... ugh.  
I know how important winning is to Loba. I want to win this, for her this time. Maybe standing atop that mountain and being crowned champion will help to relieve Loba of her worries, even for just a second. Maybe I'll get to see her smile again.  
"You're going alone Hound?"  
"Yes. Do not worry about me." The other teams must have heard the respawn beacon charging up by now. They'll be on us soon, I just have to hold them off. Once Mirage respawns I'll have back up. Even without a proper weapon I believe he'll be of use.  
"I'll be with you once I respawn the idiota ok?"  
"Why does EVERYONE call me that?!"  
"Ok. Oh and remember Loba" Oh my Allfather is she going to say the thing from ealier?

"Hm? Oh yeah, keep your eyes on the prize beautiful!" She gave me a thumbs up. She remembers! *Ahem* It's sort of like her catch phrase so of course she remembers it.  
Ok. Let's do this.  
"Allfather, give me strength!" I hit some buttons on the side of my tracker pannel and active beast of the hunt. Thank goodness for technology. I hit again to scan the area and what I see... well let's just say it's less than ideal. The enemies positions are highlighted for me and a message pops up alerting me to how many squads there are and there's uhm...  
"Geez how many people are here?"  
"Nine." Two squads up top and one coming from Capacitor. 

"Shit-" They both say.  
Skítur indeed. 

I should keep my eyes on the prize right? Well Loba Andrade, my prize is you-rree win. Our win. This is for you. 

Let's f****** gooooo


End file.
